


Requested | A Dreamy Encounter

by cats_and_coffee



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: After Game, Community: ikemen-discord-writers, F/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_and_coffee/pseuds/cats_and_coffee
Summary: Idk if you do the otome Obey Me, but if you do can I get a [...] Belphegor x reader smut?  Please and thank you!Reader is struggling adjusting to their new human world schedule and get a last night visitor
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 170





	Requested | A Dreamy Encounter

You’re laying in your bed, trying to relax, but your body aches all the way through. The time spent in Devildom has thrown off your sleeping schedule that now that sun has set you still find yourself struggling to fall asleep. Your mind feels heavy as your exhaustion grows, but still electricity spreads along your limbs. For a moment you think you hear the brothers fighting outside your room. 

Sitting up momentarily, you recognize your room a little better, and the voices become clear. They’re not outside your bedroom, they’re outside your window. A bunch of guys walking home from a night of drinking by the sounds of it. With a single thought of going back to bed you fall backwards with a slight grunt. But you struggle to get comfortable. 

A presence presses against your back, and their arm wraps around you pressing against your middle and pinning you to them. “What do you think you’re doing?” The familiar chiding voice whispers sleepily in your ear. “You should be more careful.”

“Hm?” You move, turning to face the person who was now, somehow, between you and your bedroom wall. Your mind is struggling to clear the fog and focus. Not a person. You’re staring into the magenta eyes of Belphie. Your body starts to relax as you realize you must have finally fallen asleep. Moving closer to him, you swear you could feel his warmth, even more as you wrap your arms around him. 

“Hey.” He scolds and moves out of your grasp. In seconds he is over you, nearly growling. “Did you hear me? You got to be more careful. Summoning a-”

“I miss you.” The words hung in the air, though you don’t remember saying them. But someone must have. “I’m dreaming of you.” You say out loud taking in the way his dark hair jets out in odd angles, in more detail than your dreams normally had. 

“Do you miss me more than the others?” He tilts his head.

“I miss all of you.” You admit. “But I really missed you.” You reach out, barely sitting up as one of your hands slips behind Belphie’s head. His hair is as silky as it is in your memories. His lips are as small and soft as you remember too. You kiss him gently, feeling a low rumble roll through your body. It was a partial warning as he deepened the kiss hungrily. Even for a dream it felt so real, the way his hands grabbed you and held you tightly against him. 

The heat lingers between you two as you pull away to catch your breath. “I told you once before I want to know you more intimately than anyone else has. You summoned me here, are you ready for that?” You fall back on the bed to gaze up at him, your heart pounding in your chest. You grow aware of the physical position you’re in. He was in his usual pajamas, towering over you with arms on either side of your head. But his legs were between yours, and you were almost straddling them with how close he was. In the dark of your room you could see his expression, it looked so serious. His laboured breathing pulling at something inside of you, making it harder for you to focus.

“Yes.” 

He nods, “take off your clothes.” As you go to stand up he moves to give you space, and sits on the edge of your bed. He’s almost like a statue as you feel more and more of the cool dark air directly against your skin. Finally completely undressed you look at him again, he pulls you close. You hadn’t seen him move, but now you can feel his hands on your sides and your hips. The warmth of his mouth presses against your diaphragm. You start to squirm as the more his lips explore your exposed flesh, and his hands knead and grab you. Small sparks dash from your core, causing your breath to hitch in little ways that urges Belphie to repeat what he had just done. Exploring the way you respond to him. 

His hand dips even lower and he starts exploring another part of you. You place your hands on his shoulders and make eye contact with him, he smirks a little, and changes slightly what his hand’s doing. Tension is building up and you tremble and your hips squirm as you move against his hand. Your room is echoing your little gasps and Belphie’s shuddering breaths. “I need you.” He leans forward and nips your stomach. He moves a finger inside of you, feeling your opening, moving it’s slickness around. His other hand tightens on your hip as he enters a second finger, gently pulling at you.

“Say yes.” His eyes are practically glowing in the dark and you can see his horns had sprouted up at some point. “Say I can be in you.” His voice rasps, his fingers dipping in you and increasing speed. 

“Yes.” You nod and move back enough to see him pull his pants down enough for his cock to be released. You hesitate a moment to take in the size of it.

“It’s okay,” he offers you a hand to pull you closer. You straddle his lap. “Go as slow as you need to. I want to see you.” With your hands on his shoulders you carefully lower yourself until you felt his tip touch your entrance. He hisses under his breath at your pause. You watch his face twist and pleads as you take him in, feeling him twitching, and the way his hand squeezes your hips. You bounce a little, feeling the way he slides in and out of you, and you try to remember to breathe as the sensation jolts through you repeatedly. 

He groans, “are you trying to torture me?” His grip tightens. “May I take over?” He asks urgently through gritted teeth. “I will try not to be too rough.”

Feeling him all the way in you, and not trusting your voice, you nod. Belphie laid back and, reminding you of his supernatural strength, easily thrusted up in you as he carefully held you by your hips. But then he holds you there. “I want to hear your voice. May I?” He teases.

You grind your hips in momentary retaliation. “Yes.” You manage to whisper.

He sighs in relief, and you feel him thrust in to you. You have to press your hands against his stomach to keep your feeling of stability. While you feel his urgency with each hiss, gasp, and moan that escape from him. “Ah!” 

You feel his tail slither around your leg and slip against your sensitive area. The pressure is building up, and you grip onto his shirt, squirming as he speeds up. Growing louder with each thrust. In a gasp you feel the pressure burst and you moan as you unravel, your insides spasming, tipping him over as he growls pressing himself as deep in you as he can. It feels like time freezes as you both hold onto each other, catching your breaths. Before he reaches out and pulls you forward. His arms are gentle as he cradles you against him. 

“Are you okay?” A hand gently ghosts over where he held your hip. 

“I’m fine.” Thankfully it’s a dream, otherwise you might find it hard to walk tomorrow. 

“Alright, but if you have any issues, let me know? We can plan better for next time.” His hand grazes your cheek. As the aftershocks subside you find yourself warm and very relaxed.

You laugh, “sure.” You snuggle into him, and his arms tighten a little around you.

“Are you going to sleep?”

“I am asleep.” You smile, shaking your head.

He catches your eye and gives you a quizzical look, if he has something to say though, he keeps it to himself. Instead he leans forward and presses a tender kiss to your lips. Which is the last thing you remember. 

The sun is rising and at first you feel at ease and content, but as you try to get out of bed, your body starts complaining. You find your clothes discarded on the floor and on yourself is Belphie’s nightshirt. Your mind is racing, recalling the so-called dream you had, and you reach for your phone.


End file.
